Whole Again
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Max and Logan discuss plans to take a vacation. Takes place after Rising right after the episode ends. M/L pairing of course. *Note* This story is being reposted because my old account's email is no longer working.


Disclaimer: I wish that Dark Angel could come back but I guess this is the best that I can do.

Whole Again

Max and Logan went screaming through the streets of Seattle on Max's Ninja. Max was holding on to Logan so that she wouldn't fall. She had figured that Logan knew how to handle the bike so she decided to relax until they got to Logan's apartment.

A few minutes later, Logan pulled into the front of the building just as Max was falling asleep. When he got off the bike, Max moved into the driver's seat. "Where do you think you're going," Logan said with a grin.

"I am going to go home and get some sleep since that ride took the energy out of me." Max said with a little bit of drowsiness in her voice.

Logan walked up to the bike and turned off the engine. "No, you're not because I won't let you leave until you get some rest. Come on upstairs, I'll make us something to eat and you can sleep in the guestroom." Logan said getting ready to help Max off her bike.

"Okay, you win, but I have to call Original Cindy and tell her I won't be coming home and to cover for me at work in case I'm late." Max got off the bike and parked it in the building. Then she rode the elevator with Logan. "So now that you have your legs back, do you think we should do something, like go on a vacation," Max said hoping Logan didn't think she was rushing.

"Yeah, sure why not. We need to get out of this city anyway. We'll discuss the details after we eat, Okay?" Max nodded her head and she had a big grin on her face. This would be the first time she would be alone with Logan and she just knew it was going to be perfect. The door to the elevator opened and Max rushed into the kitchen. Logan wasn't far behind to help Max agree on pasta so that she could boil the water again.

Surprisingly when Max tried to boil the water, she burned herself. When Max shrieked, Logan ran over to her and quickly brought her to the sink. When the cold water touched Max's arm, she shrieked a little bit louder but then she calmed down. "Keep your hand under the water, I'll go get a bandage." Logan said as he headed towards the bathroom. When he came back, he turned off the water and took Max to the living room.

They sat on the couch and Logan took out the bandage. "It's funny that a genetically enhanced killing machine can burn herself and can't even cook," Max said smiling as Logan rose up her arm and prepared to wrap around the bandage. "Yeah, I just hope you don't burn yourself at my family's cabin." Logan said as he started to wrap the bandage around her hand.

"Huh? Is that where you want to go for our vacation?" Max asked, as Logan was finishing with the bandage.

"Yeah, it's quiet over there and it's in an isolated spot in the woods so no one knows where it is. There is a lake nearby so we can go for a swim." Max smiled when Logan said he would go with her on their first real vacation. A few minutes later Max and Logan went back to the kitchen to finish with the pasta. When Max and Logan were done with the pasta, they took the plates over to the coach and decided to watch a pre-pulse movie about two people who are madly in love with each other, but were torn apart by death. When the movie was over, Logan looked over at Max and noticed she was crying. "Max, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Logan moved closer to Max. "It's just that it is so sad that those two people were so in love but their families couldn't accept it so the only way they could be together was to kill themselves because they know that no one can stop their love in heaven." Max had felt deep sorrow in her heart because she believed that she would never find love, ever.

Logan put his arm around Max's shoulder and said, "Let's go to the kitchen and discuss what we need for the vacation." Max nodded and took her plate to the kitchen with Logan right behind her. While Max was washing the dishes, Logan took out two wine glasses and some very expensive pre-pulse wine. Max finished washing the dishes and sat across the table from Logan in front of her glass of wine.

"The first thing we should discuss is what extra supply we need since almost everything is at my family's cabin."

Max took a sip of the wine and smiled. "Well, the first thing we need to get is our bathing suits so that we can take a dip. We should also bring a couple of bags of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers to make some really kick ass s'mores." Max started to giggle a little bit because it would have been so funny to see Logan on a day off acting normal for a change.

"Okay, than it's settled. Maybe we should go to bed, it's kind of late."

Max was the first to get up. "Okay, I think you're right." Max and Logan put the wine glasses away and walked towards the bedrooms. When Max was about to take the turn to the guest bedroom, Logan kissed Max on the cheek and said good night. Max was caught off guard when Logan kissed her but she found her way to the bedroom and slept soundly like a baby.

A/N: Okay, so just to let you readers know, if this story seems familiar to you, that's because I had it under my other account, sailor-jupiter-fan. I haven't been on that account since so I decided to move this story to my new account because it was indeed my first fic on this site and I really wanted any of you DA fans to see. If you guys think that I'm stealing this story somehow, then ask yourselves this. Why would I blantly admit that this story is from another account that also belonged to me? So please R&R and enjoy^_^


End file.
